Forum:2011 Pacific hurricane season
Welcome Here's 2011! I believe we could get an El Nino this year, so I'm thinking an above-average season. Anyone have specific calls? Just like I did with the Atlantic hurricane season, the /Betting pools/ are here, too! Ryan1000 21:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I'll go with 17-9-4 (named-hurricanes-major) Yqt1001 02:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we will have 14-19 storms, 7-10 hurricanes, 4-6 majors, and I'm not sure about cat. 5's; we've had one here for two straight years; that's a record as it is, and saying we'll have another one for 3 straight years is a bit too generous for the EPac IMO. Ryan1000 21:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::15-6-3 is my guess. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] ::And it is officially hurricane season! yay! YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 00:07, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :It has been cyclone season in the SHem Forum beforehand, but anyways, happy hurricane season! Adrian will be on our hands likely in the next week or two. Then, we'll get many more storms from there. Unlike 2010, an El Nino could happen this year, so an active season could be on our way! Ryan1000 12:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Retirements at a Glance Started this section early. With three hurricanes at hand, I just felt like starting this section. Anywho, what are your predictions? '''Mine:' *'Adrian - 1%' No effects on land, intensity doesn't earn retirements. *'Beatriz - 10%' Impact not significant, while there are 4 deaths, I don't think it's going to be retired. *'Calvin - 1%' Was indeed an interesting storm. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 21:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there are no storms with any reasonable chance of retirement, but if I had to put a number on it? I would put 5% to Beatriz and keep everyone else, since they did nothing. However, the season is far from over, and there is always a possibility of a destructive late-season storm like Kenna or Pauline. As of now, i'd wait on this section. I also made this in the WPac forum just now, but it should wait there too. Ryan1000 22:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : : :Here are mine: : :Adrian - 2% 'I don't think so, intensities don't determine retirements. And Adrian's staying, unless he pulls a Knut out of the hat. :'Beatriz '- 7%' Unless we get an Alma- like situation, no. 4 deaths are not enough, and Mexico has gone through worse than her. :Calvin - 0% 'He's gonna stay, no matter what. The end. :'Dora - 3% 'See Adrian's section. :'Eugene - 1% 'See Dora's, Calvin's, and Adrian's sections. :'Fernanda - 0% - 'History doesn't earn retirement. :'Greg - 0% - 'No. :'Hilary - 5% - 'See Adrian's, Dora's, and Eugene's section. :'Irwin - 1% - 'Became a hurricane, lived through shear, that's it. :'Jova - 14% - 'See Beatriz's section. :And I wouldn't be surprised if Beatriz is retired, you know of the EPac's storm history (for example, they let Alma, a storm that did next to nothing (but Alma does means "soul" in Spanish) get sacrificed, while they set a monster, Agatha, free. That's pathetic). Andrew444 02:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Here are mine (Until Calvin) *Adrian – 0%:Unless it's some dictator's name, hell no. *Beatriz – 2%:Why the heck would this one be retired? *Calvin – 0%:I love fish :P 'Darren23 | 02:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :A bit early but here are mine: ::Adrian; 0%: ^ what Darren said ::Beatriz; 4%: Arlene hurt Mexico more, and Mexico seems resilient to retire names anymore ::Calvin; 0%: Became a hurricane, but that's it. ::Dora; 0%: Didn't do much other than RI. ::Eugene; 0%: ^ same as Dora. ::Fernanda; 0%: Got into the CPac, but that isn't a retirement worthy feat. ::Greg; 0%: ^ same as Calvin. ::Hilary; 1%; Landslides in Mexico, but that is nothing compared to the damage from Beatriz and Jova. ::Jova; 4%: Rather similar impacts to Beatriz. ::Irwin; A Philippe-esque storm, but his intensity roller coaster wasn't as intense as Philippe and the origins are different. Still, 0% chance though. Yqt1001 00:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Yqt1001 20:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Here are mine: * Adrian: 1% Not enough impact * Beatriz: 5% Did not devastate the economy * Calvin 0% YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *Adrian:0% Nothing done. *Beatriz: 5% Slightly affected Mexico, but sometimes EPAC retirements can be surprises. *Calvin: 0% Who was this? *Dora: 1% Fun to track, but that doesn't mean retirement. *Eugene: 1% Won't be retired. *Fernanda: 0% Hurricane streak ended here, but no retirement. *Greg: 0% See Calvin's section. *Hilary: 0% She was a powerful, long lasting hurricane. That's it. *Irwin: 0% Irwin was like an EPAC Philippe. Didn't affect land alot. *Jova: 5% See Beatriz's section. 'HurricaneOwen99 19:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC)' *Adrian: 1% - Unless he pulls an Adolph, no. *Beatriz: 10% - Some impact in Mexico, but not terribly significant. That said, there is the possibility that she could pull an Alma. *Calvin: 0% - Became a hurricane... and did absolutely nothing else. *Dora: 1% - Was fun as hell to track, but as Jake said about Danielle last year, beauty doesn't earn retirement. *Eugene: 1% - See Adrian and Dora's sections. *Fernanda: 0% - And so passes the first epic fail of the year (well, for the EPAC anyway). *Greg: 0% - See Calvin's section. --HurricaneMaker99 17:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Here are my(official)EPac percentages as of now. *Adrian - 1% - Just because he was so freakin' awesome. *Beatriz - 10% - Some deaths, some damage, but enough for retirement? Probrably not. *Calvin - 0% - There are two reasons why this thing shouldn't be retired:Number 1, and of course number 2!(end sarcasm) *Dora - 0% - Didn't pull off what Adrian did, so no credit for her. *Eugene - 1% - See Adrian. *Fernanda - 0% - Finally the hurricane streak ends, and it didn't do anything but spin fish. *Greg - 0% - See Calvin. *Hilary - 0% - It was strong and long-lasting, but that doesn't earn retirement. *Irwin - 0% - It was long-lasting and persistent, but never affected land. *Jova - 10% - Like Beatriz, it caused some damage and deaths, but for Mexico, it's not enough for retirement. 'Ryan1000' 22:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's mine: Adrian, Calvin, Dora, Eugene, Fernanda, Greg, Hilary, Irwin - 0% - they're all fishspinners. Beatriz - 5% - At least it had fatalities and affected land. Jova - 20% - I don't see this retiring. [[User: Cyclone10|''10]][[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 00:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Adrian,Calvin,Dora,Eugene,Fernanda,Greg all 0% because they didn´t do anything Beatriz 5% Arlene hurt more than this and she ws even helpful to a drought that was in that part of Mexico Hillary 5% some flood but that part have seen a lot worse Irwin ? Jova? Allanjeffs 15:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) So, here's my summary of what and what's not going: Staying (<4%): Adrian, Calvin, Dora, Eugene, Fernanda, Greg, Irwin Possibly not (5-10%): Beatriz, Hilary ' '''Possibly so (11-80%): Jova ' 'Gone (>80%): No retirees ' ''Hurricane Andrew (444)'' 12:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Post - season changes Does anyone have speculations on post-season changes? Adrian and Beatriz are done. I think Dora could have briefly been a C5 storm. Ryan1000 20:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope.''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 22:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC)